


Mass Effect: N7 Chronicles.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: N7 Chronicles: Epsilon Squad. [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, It's fishy, Mass Effect 3, Something Stinks, after mass effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 2 years since the Reaper Invasion. Despite the Reapers defeat at the hands of Commander Shepard. The Peace that was made had turned sour slowly, especially between the Salarians, Krogans and Turians. An assassination attempt on Prime Arch Victus’s life by unknown assailants had caused issues within the Council, with the Salarians and Krogans raising suspicions amongst each other. The Salarians argued that the Krogan had not been satisfied with the cure of the Genophage and wishing to start another war. The Krogan Leader of Clan Urdnot Wrex, had argued how the Salarian council had always used their STG(Special Task Group) to assassinate and cause deception.</p><p>   This called for desperate Measures. Human Counselor Max Shane sends a team of young N7 soldiers to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: N7 Chronicles.

In the shuttle.   
6 individuals sit in the shuttle. Consisting of a Destroyer soldier, a Fury Adept, a Slayer Vanguard, a Demolisher Engineer, and a Paladin Sentinel.   
“6 humans bound for Tuchanka. We go in, talk to Wrex and ask Wrex if there are still any Krogan who want to cause another war or if he has any suspects. We question them, then we report our findings to the Council and to Wrex. We’ve been given full immunity by the Counselor Shane. He wants facts and not bullshit. Everyone got that?” The Destroyer asks as he shoulders his N7 Typhoon.   
“Got it boss.” the Fury says as she checks her Claymore shotgun. The shuttle opened, the six of them walk off. Hearing the Krogan snickering and looking at them.   
“Not used to seeing humans I guess.” the Slayer comments.  
“What did you expect?” the Fury looks at the Slayer.   
“They seem irritated with us.” the Demolisher says as they stand to the gate.  
“State your business here. Humans.”   
“N7. We’ve been requested by the Council to speak with Urdnot Clan Leader, Wrex.” the Krogan nods, letting them walk in. 

The 6 of them walk in calmly. Wrex is seen on his throne and then looking at the 6 N7 members walking to him.  
“You’re the humans who were assigned to do the investigation?” Wrex asks them.  
“Yes. We’d come to ask if you have information regarding clans that wish to start another war with the Turians or Salarians.” the Destroyer asks politely.  
“To be fair, not all Krogans are happy even if the Genophage was cured.”   
“Which I get that. I mean they use you against the Rachni and then when you guys need some space they start damaging your whole family life. It’s understandable.” the Paladin adds on.   
“Wrex, these humans have no place to meddle with our affair.” a Krogan raises his voice, followed by grunts by the others.

“If you have a problem. You take it with me. Not with your clan leader. Your clan leader would prefer to settle this on his own instead of getting help from the aliens like us.” the Destroyer says to the Krogan.   
“I hope I did not offend you.” the Destroyer says to Wrex.  
“You seem to respect me highly.”  
“You’ve served with Commander Shepard and you’re also the one who has been able to tell the Salarian Counselor that they’ve always been backstabbing pyjaks. So yeah.” the Sentinel adds on. Wrex laughs hearing this.   
“You are interesting aliens. Very well. I do have a few suspects. But I don’t know where to begin...”then Eve walks in.   
“Hello.”   
“Some of the clans will always want a fight. It’s Krogan Nature.”   
“It’s also in our nature not to talk to aliens weaker than us!” a Krogan shouted. The Destroyer walks to the Krogan, and headbuts the Krogan, knocking it out.   
“It’s also in my nature to shut idiots like you.” 

Wrex laughs loudly.  
“I like you already.”   
“We’ve fought with Krogan, so we respect them highly. During our first deployment, We were asked to work with a Krogan division. The only humans in a division of Krogan, firing at Reapers.” Destroyer adds on. Another Krogan growls, the Fury points the Claymore to the Krogan’s head.  
“Isn’t that gun too big for you?” then another Krogan walks in.   
“That Claymore.. It’s from one of Aralakh Company’s soldiers. Vekaror Zralarke.”   
“Yes. He gave it to me, as a parting gift.” the Fury adds on as she puts it away.   
　　“A parting gift?” Wrex asks.  
　　  
　　“He died, protecting me. I was scared. My N7 Crusader was broken, he put his Claymore on my chest and told me to grow from being an infant to a warrior.”   
“So did you grow?”   
“That was one of those times when she exploded and killed three dozen Banshees with her mind. Good times.” The Shadow says as she hugs the Fury.   
　　“There’s a place that’s been abandoned for a while. It’s a hospital area. Might be a good place to start. Take the trucks. That could be a good place to start.” Wrex says to them.  
　　“Thank you.” the N7 unit walks off.   
　　  
　　  
　　 They got into the truck and arrived at the Hospital.  
“You alright Lisbon?” the Fury turns to the Paladin.  
“I’m fine Cecil. Don’t worry about me.”   
“Hey, it’s normal for us to worry for each other..”   
“Mason?” Cecil turns to the Destroyer.   
“Joseph, how you feeling?” the Slayer looks outside.  
“I’m doing fine.” the Slayer takes out his M77 Paladin. 

　　　“Sheryl.” the Slayer puts his hand on the Shadow’s shoulder.  
“Is the Black Widow too heavy for you?”   
“It’s heavier than the Widow, but I can manage it.”   
“Don’t break an arm okay?” Demolisher says as she hugs Shadow.  
“Don’t worry Lana. I’ll be fine.”   
“Get a room you three.” Cecil says to them as he loads the Hurricane Smg.   
　　　“Wrex is an interesting character, so is the Krogan they call Eve.” Mason adds on.   
　　　“Do we know any other teams that have been called to join the investigation?” Sheryl asks.  
　　　  
　　　“Prime Arch Victus said he has his own men on Tuchanka as well, but they can’t ask Wrex for help since that bomb scare is still pushing it.” Mason answers while holding his Typhoon.   
“How’s your head Mason? I can imagine that the T5 Battle Suit AI must be readjusting itself when you knock heads with that Krogan.”   
“The AI is telling me that I was reckless.”   
“You are reckless Boss.” Lisbon adds on. The truck stops, they get off and look at the hospital.  
　　“How’s it looking Lana?” Lana uses one of her drones to scan the area, while holding her N7 Valkyrie.  
“We got activity here but I don’t have any other info.” Joseph walks in front of her and kneels to touch the road.  
“Krogan footprints, Vorcha footprints and this cloth. Looks like there was something here. There’s also a few spent thermal clips.” Joseph says as he stands up.  
　　“Multiple targets in the hospital. One Turian is inside. Let’s go and earn some favors.” Lana says as she loads her Geth Plasma SMG.   
　　  
　　“Stack up on the door. Sheryl, Joseph. Infiltrate and get prepped.” Mason orders.   
“Lana, set the charge.” Lana sets up the explosive on the door.   
“Do it.” The charge explodes Mason, Lana, Cecil, Lisbon rush in firing their weapons at the hostile Krogan inside.   
　　“Son of a bitch.” Mason says as he is pinned. He activates Devastator Mode and draws out his Typhoon.  
“CECIL!” Cecil runs to him, and then activates his omni shield, Cecil crouches in front of Mason, the shield covering Mason’s lower body as he unleashes the full magazine of the Typhoon, keeping most of the people pinned down.   
　　“Joseph!” Joseph executes a bionic slash and it cuts through two Vorchas with ease, tearing them in half.   
“Lisbon! Annihlation Field!” Lisbon causes the hostile forces to be slowed down. Sheryl runs in, somersaulting her way to the front and she slashes a Krogan from the back, her blade cutting through the armor.   
“FILTHY HUMANS DIE!” Sheryl turns back, to see a Vorcha Flamer setting her ablaze. The Vorcha laughs, thinking it had killed her.. Only to find out Mason reaching his arm to grab the Vorcha’s head.  
　　“It’s nice. Killing a vorcha like you.” Mason crushes its head. Then the team turns to the masked Turian, it had full heavy armor, but there was something odd, it had seemed to be equipped with propulsion packs...  
　　  
　　“He’s part of Armiger Legion..”  
“Armiger?” Sheryl asks as she wipes the blood off her blade.  
“Armiger Legion.. That’s the Turian’s best squad. Like us, they are their species best soldiers..” Cecil says as he kneels, touching the Turian.  
“He’s alive.. I think. There’s a pulse, but it’s weak... What’s he doing here?” the team wonders as they brought him back to the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Mason - N7 Destroyer. Leader of Epsilon unit. Heavy rifleman. -Typical Boy Scout with a weapon with a big clip.  
> Cecil- N7 Paladin, Second in command. Also Medic. - A jackass with a shield.  
> Joseph- N7 Slayer. CQC specialist and expert pistolier- A man of little words and of little guns.  
> Sheryl- N7 Shadow. Marksman and infiltrator- A girl who likes to carry the big guns.  
> Lana - N7 Demolisher. Team engineer and mechanical fixer.- A girl who likes blowing everything with her omni tool.  
> Lisbon- N7 Fury. -Team scout and recon.- A short fuse. Fury suits her very well
> 
> Bios. Will come in next chapter notes. One note for each character per chapter.


End file.
